honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - NBA 2K19
NBA 2K19 is the 217th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Sean Hyatt, Ryan O'Toole, Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the basketball simulation video game NBA 2K19. It was published on September 11, 2018. NBA 2K19 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - NBA 2K19 on YouTube "Full-court press into a game that puts the BS in basketball." '~ Honest Game Trailers - NBA 2K19 Script In a world where video games are becoming transparent cash-grabs, get ready for a series that started out that way! As you experience the joy of buying a new version every year, whether they changed anything or not! NBA 2K Full-court press into a game that puts the BS in basketball, as you take a sport about precise physicals skills, and replace all of that with statistics and dice rolls. Turning a fun sport into a rage machine that will have you screaming at glitches, destroying your friendships, and if you're a real pro, breaking your controller! That's the number one overall pick and even he can't make an icon pass!?!?!?!?! Prepare your body to basket some balls, as 2K painstakingly recreates the tiniest details of the game, from realistic sweat technology to giving terrible interviews, and all the b***shit unintentional fouling that stretches out the second half! In an experience that's strictly designed for fans of the actual sport and makes everyone else want to dust off NBA Jam Tournament Edition. ''Can I at least get a 'boom shakalaka?' Euro step into 2K19's career mode, where you'll indulge your sports daydream of being 7 feet tall and even a little coordinated! As the story goes all the way from hitting every cliché in the book to becoming a full-on Spike Lee joint! Taking you from balling in China, to declining a visit to the White House, to everyone's favorite sports movie trope: watching the ghost of your friend read his own... suicide note...? In a narrative mode that gives you everything you could ask for, plus.... Anthony Mackie?!?!?! What's he doing here!? Wait... Why aren't you in China? Is that where everyone went after the snap!? Am I gonna get to dunk on Thanos?! Discover the series that essentially killed ''NBA Live --'' only to ruin itself with microtransactions a few years later! Forcing you to choose between grinding for hours to earn in-game currency, dropping a stack of cash to move your character's rating from 70 to 71, or having enough for those sweet, sweet loot packs! Come on, guys! Gambling has no place in the NBA! Oh.... Right.... Bask in the many technical advancements of the ''NBA 2K ''series like the shot stick, or a different shot stick. Ugh! Stop changing it every year! Just pick a side! Spending hours designing the perfect shoe and, of course, the feature ''NBA 2K is most excited about: the licensed music! Because just like the copycat hood films of the 90's, you know a game stopped caring about being good when the most advertised thing about it is the soundtrack! So lace up those sneakers and get ready to hit the courts for yet another sports game that you'll keep buying no matter how disappointed you are with it - because it's either this or NBA Live. ''And friends don't let friends buy EA games! Starring: Overrated Veterans; Lights Camera Falcon Mackie; 7'6" Point Guards (I promise it's fair!); Lebron James, Lebron James LeBron James?; The MonStars; and an Awful CGI Version of Shaq. for ''NBA 2K19 ''was 'Money Ball.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Money Ball' Did you know there's an NBA 2K VR experience?! That's almost like you're actually exercising your human body! Trivia * Other sports games to get the ''Honest Trailers treatment include: FIFA 2015, Rocket League, Mario Sports ''and ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. * There's also an Honest Game Trailer about notoriously bad 1990's fighting game Shaq Fu, featuring basketballer Shaquille O'Neal! Reception Honest Game Trailers - NBA 2K19 has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Sean Hyatt, Ryan O'Toole, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Sports games Category:Visual Concepts Category:2K Sports